


Before The Angles

by KyleaJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, clueless Castial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyleaJ/pseuds/KyleaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Sam have been together for almost 2 years, they are in the middle of dealing with the fallen angles and other obstacles. Ones that will undo Anna's past on how she meet the Winchesters and how she became a hunter. Romance, Humor and Adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Angles

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is my first Fic I did not know if I should continue so just please let me know if you like it and if I should continue, thank you so much! Also I would like to give credit to my friend for doing all the editing.

Part 1

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the slow and heavy breaths Sam takes as he sleeps next to me. I can’t sleep, the nightmares are back I wake up sweating screaming and pounding my fist in the air as if I’m trying to get out of that small in closed cave I found myself in almost 3 years ago.

I had gone to college for almost 8 years to become an archeologist but only to find myself in at that time I thought hell. It was only my 3rd month out on the field, in the ruins analyzing and gathering data. I remember everyone went on lunch break but I kept working, we had found a small cave like ruin and I was so curios to find out more so I decided to spend my lunch break there. I heard a crack in the rock and literally the world was falling on top of me.

Sam shifts and sees that I’m awake; he blinks up at me as if he is waiting for me to say something but I just continue looking straight up.

 “Anna…There starting again, the nightmares” Sam asks looking at me in sympathy. I hate when he gives me that ‘tell me about it baby’ look, I hate telling him about my nightmares, it makes me feel selfish because he has been through so much more in his life for me to complain about my 5 minute sob story. I try to control my tears that have been building up in my eyes that I have mange to keep at bay but knowing that Sam is here and cares, I can’t hold them any longer, they start falling on the side of my face but I’m still not making any sound just the tears gliding down my face like silk. Once Sam see’s the tears he sits straight up looking me dead in the eyes, I melt when he looks and me and the sobs start.

“I can’t handle them any more Sam. I just can’t,” I sob in his arms as he swoop’s me up into a hug, he holds me and runs his fingers in my hair trying to calm me and that makes me cry harder. I’m so embarrassed that he can handle everything life throws at him and being hunter that’s not what hard, it the damn nightmares. I know he has nightmares but who blames him but that’s the same thing Sam says to me about my nightmare and my past.

“What was it about Anna?”

“Sam… I’m fine just a bad dream.” I sigh

“Anna when are you going to stop these games, you can tell me about.” And I could because Sam and I have known each other for 3 years and have been together for almost 2 now, wow has time gone by that fast already. I love Sam and I know he loves me, he has shown me in so many ways and I know I can tell but a part of me never wants to talk about that part in my life.

“Anna?” I snap out of my train of thoughts and look him in his big brown eyes and I see concern and with that I stop crying and smiling and whisper “I’m ok Sammy.” And with that he wraps me in his arms and we drift into sleep.

I awake to Sam laying next to me so I roll over and put an arm around and say good morning, “Well it is quite and nice morning, not to cold not to hot and a pretty good breeze.” I jump out of bed covering myself noticing that I’m only wearing one of Sam’s shirt and underwear; I find myself face to face with Cas. Of course it’s Cas always appearing at the wrong places at the wrong time and never understanding what’s so wrong about it.

“What the hell Cas, what do you think you’re doing?!”

“Sitting… And if you need the definition of hell it is-“

I cut him off almost raising my voice, “I can see your sitting Cas but what are you doing here in my room in my bed.” I shout the last words motioning my hand around so Cas will get my point, he shrugs and at that very moment Dean and Sam are right on queue. I was actually just thinking when they would run in there knowing that they must have heard me scream, I look seeing that Dean had taken notice that I’m in underwear and he has a stupid grin on his face. Once Sam see I’m okay and its only Cas he looks at Dean and see him smile and smacks him on his chest and the grin is gone in seconds. Sam walks over to me quickly and stands in front of me so the others can’t see my bare legs; I smile a bit at his perfectiveness.

“Cas, why are you in here?!” Sam yells.

“Well I needed to talk to you and Dean and Anna always knows where you guys are so.”

“Good job Cas, peeping sleeping girls,” Deans says walking over to Cas and gives him on the back and drags him out of the room leaving Sam and I. I walk to the closet and quickly grab some pants and pull them on, Sam study’s me as if he is looking for answers.

I quickly glance at the clock 12:30 I exclaim “Why didn’t you wake me up Sam?”

“You barley slept last night Anna, you need sleep you know.”

“That’s not your concern Sam, I said I was fine and I meant it.” I sigh

“You’re so stubborn you know that,” Sam says it with a hint of a smile, I smile back and walk up to him and he wraps me in him arms and gives me a quick kiss.

 “We better go see what Cas is here for,” he says and he takes my hand walking out of the room. We walk out to Cas and Dean deep in conversation, Dean looks angry as if he might punch Cas but as we enter Deans face relaxes as if he is going to keep the conversation a secret.

“What’s going on Dean?” Sam ask but Dean shoves it off and says nothing Sam is about to protest when a cracks of thunder pops and I squeeze Sam’s hand.

I open my eyes but its dark and I try to breath but I can’t seem to grasp the oxygen. I’m trying to catch my breath, finally the oxygen fills my lungs and I breathe and heave and dust fills my chest. I’m listening thinking and I finally gather my thoughts the cave and collapsed, I start to panic and take the flash light in my pocket and scan the area. I’m in a dark enclosed space in the ruin but now there is no hole in the side of the cave in which I came in, I breath finally letting the hot sticky air take over my lungs. I think and calm knowing that my crew members won’t be gone for that long and they know I’m here and when I don’t return they will come look for me, at this thought I mentally calm but still look and my soundings. I hear a loud bang behind me and I drop my flash light at the sight, a man an old man with black eyes.

Sam notices I’m in a daze and he squeezes my hand that snaps me out of my thoughts, I calm and Sam looks worried so I give him ‘I’m fine’ smile but he does not fall for it. I try to get myself out of Sam’s gaze and look at Cas, “I thought you said that it was a nice day?”

Cas looks confused and says that he forgot to mention there was a 50 % chance of rain. By now Dean has walked off and Sam’s try’s to talk to Cas but he says nothing of Dean and his conversation.

Throughout the day I read and try to figure out what book I will read next, there are so many choices in this bunker so much history. Dean dose not talk much just tells Sam that Cas was just over reacting about something and with that he goes off in search of cases to work. Sam sits next to on the computer researching who knows what maybe he has found a case or maybe reading more up on anything he can get close to Fallen Angels. I buried in the book when I feel brown big eyes on me, I look to see Sam studying me and he just smiles like a kid. I return his smile and calmly sat, “What?”

He does not say anything and he is playing the ‘I’m so sexy and mysteries’ look so I decided to engage in conversation.

“What are you looking up?”

“The same old same old”

“You know I don’t think you’re going to find a ‘How To Deal With The World Ending And Fallen Angels For Dummies’.”

This makes him laugh and oh how I love his laugh I wish I could hear it more than I do.

 “Yeah I think you’re right Anna thanks for pointing out the obvious” he smiles. And with that he is back to his researching and I read, when I next look up at the clock its 8 o’clock at night and Sam is gone. I get up and wonder to the kitchen and find Dean enjoying a beer.

“Have you eaten dinner yet” I ask as I walk to the fridge, no is all I get and I can tell he is still mad about the conversation he exchanged with Cas.

“I’ll cook then, have you seen Sam?” Dean looks at me and gives me a sorry I’m cranky look, Dean is like a brother I never had. “I saw him about 20 minutes ago I’ll go find him” and with that Dean leaves.

An hour later I have cooked a small not that fancy meal, I’m not the best cook but then again I have not meet one hunter who had but for Ellen. Sam, Dean and I all eat making small talk I’m trying to tell dumb kids jokes to lighten the mood and to my surprise it works they both start hinting little smiles but not that the jokes are funny but there dumb and for 5 year olds.

“So did you find any cases we can work Dean?” Sam says.

“Uh yeah I think. it’s in Minnesota a bit of a drive but not too bad thought it would give us something to do other than wait.”

“Any details you found that had to do with the angles?”

Dean shakes his head and goes off on the gory details about the case, accordingly four people were found outside the same bar before they were all found dead the next all of them melted and face disfigured. I tune them out and continue eating my dinner after I clean my plate I go back to our bedroom and walk into the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes and enter the shower, it weird how everyone always dose there deep and I mean deep thinking and I re run the past 3 years through my head while the hot water cascades over me. I wrap my towel around me and step out in front of the mirror and I take a second to look at myself, and there it is and long thin scar running just over my breast I run my hand over it and close my eyes.

The flashlight is still on the ground but directed in the direction of this odd man. I stare trying to find my voice but it seems as if someone has stolen it, I look at his eye… There black? I have to be going crazy! The man speaks but I don’t notice. “Hmm I really did not think someone would find this location so fast I needed a bit more time” this man says and he looks to be thinking. I blurt out before I can stop myself “Who are you and… and your eyes,”

I stop. I can’t finish my sentence; he studies me and smirks. “Well I’m Demetrius young later and for my eyes well it’s kind of hard to explain and when I do you will think you’re going crazy and blah-blah,” he trails of and walks further into the cave gesturing me to follow and I don’t know why but I do I can seem to stop myself.

“I have been held up here for about 200 years preparing for the sacrifice while I need about another 100 years before I’m ready; but this will have to do.”

“A sacrifice?”

“Ugh sometime I just would like people to actually know what we are, but since you don’t I will get into the gory bits. I’m a demon and before you say anything, YES I really am so don’t doubt me you hear. I have been waiting to sacrifice a human soul that is filled with knowledge, knowing and compassion for one of the great gods. We help them they help us if we demons ever find our self’s in some trouble.”

I stop stare and before you know it I’m being pulled to him by an invisible force, I’m given no time to process this before he slashes what looks like a sharpen rock right about my heart I scream gasp, the pain, oh the pain is too much and I know its deep because it won’t stop bleeding. My world turns to darkness once again.

I look up and Sam is standing behind me quickly noticing that I’m touching my scare and he stares and gapes at me. He moves closer so my back is touching his front and he moves his hand to my scare and lays a hand on it and runs his finger across with his eyes still locked on me and leans down and kisses my neck and then my ear and whispers “so beautiful” and kisses my next again and I lift my arm and put my hands on his jaw and let him trail kisses down my neck.


End file.
